monster_girl_encyclopediafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Очимуша
Очимуша - воины Зипангу, называемые буси, что запятнали себя сожалением перед лицом смерти и были подняты к жизни магией ёкаев. Описание В отличие от рядовой нежити взгляд этих воительниц после смерти наполнен железной волей. Некоторые очимуша возвращаются туда, где провели жизнь, и продолжают служить своему господину; другие странствуют по земле в поисках нового хозяина, предлагая верную службу встречным людям. Все очимуша следуют этическому кодексу бусидо, в котором самоотверженная преданность и готовность отдать жизнь за принципы почитаются как добродетели. В согласии с кодексом они всегда сопровождают господина, защищая его и оказывая всякую помощь. Даже после смерти очимуша продолжают интенсивно тренироваться и оттачивать мастерство владения мечом. Их мечи, катаны, в результате трансформации хозяйки наполняются силой ёкаев и обретают магические свойства (после чего их называют юто), что видно по мистическому свечению клинка в руках у очимуша. Техника обращения с оружием большинства очимуша превосходит их прижизненные навыки. Как всякие последователи бусидо, очимуша всегда готовились отдать жизнь на поле боя. Посмертное возрождение избавляет их от этого ожидания: как нежить они не могут заново умереть, выдерживают даже самые тяжелые раны и от внимания своего господина со временен могут регенерировать даже до более прекрасной и сильной формы. Кроме этого очимуша умны, эрудированны в военном и литературном искусствах, ведя себя собрано и невозмутимо - то есть совершенно не похожи на прочую нежить. И всё же отпечаток мамоно даёт о себе знать, поскольку к холодному уважению и покорности господину у них невольно примешиваются личная симпатия и страсть. Верность сюзерену у очимуша вскоре подкрепляется романтическим интересом. Она начинает желать быть для господина не только воином, но и женщиной в его постели, готовая предложить себя при первой необходимости. Будучи, однако, бойцами всю свою сознательную жизнь, очимуша плохо разбираются в амурных делах, к тому же считая любой шаг со своей стороны оскорблением - так что никогда не позволяют себе склонять господина к близости. Но жажда его внимания будет расти, раздуваемая верной службой, тяжелыми сражениями и риском. В речи и поступках влюблённой очимуша неизбежно проявляются её робкие чувства, так что покорённые заботой хозяева нередко отвечают на их чувства и заводят отношения. Служить хозяину телом, стать в его глазах женщиной - великое счастье для этих воительниц. Благодаря природе монстра и одновременно их склонности к самосовершенствованию, каждый сеанс близости для очимуша словно облагораживает её женскую часть. Сохраняя особую красоту мускулистого, закалённого в боях тела, день за днём их фигура обретает всё более сладострастные округлые формы, а мастерство в сексе растёт от уровня неуверенной девственницы до сноровки жриц любви. Одну из своих обязанностей очимуша видят в том, чтобы под их присмотром хозяин обрёл наследника. Хотя прямо они это не скажут, для любой очимуша будет счастьем лично произвести его господину. Но по традициям Зипангу наследником рода может стать только сын, а все мамоно на данный момент рожают исключительно дочерей. От этого некоторые очимуша сознательно идут на службу к могущественным ёкаям с экспансистскими планами, помогая им расширять территории и обращать людей, так как убеждены, что это приближает время, когда монстры смогут рожать от людей мальчиков. Примечания автора 落武者の刀は魔界の金属でできている、また落武者に変わった時に普通の刀の金属も魔界の金属に変化します。 落武者は人を殺す事は無く、魔界銀の剣と同じ様に相手の魔力を攻撃し、魔物化させるものになります。 The fallen sword is made of metal of the devil world, and when it changes to the fallen arm, the metal of the ordinary sword also changes to the metal of the fallen world. The fallen arm will not kill a person, but will attack the other party's magic like the silver sword of the genkai silver, and will become a demon. Меч Очимуши сделан из металла демонического царства. Металл обычного меча становится таким, когда очимуша воскресает как нежить. Очимуша не убивает людей, однако она поражает их демонической энергией с помощью своего оружия из Демонического серебра и превращает в ёкаев. Происхождение образа Очимуша - воин, который вместо сепукку сбежал с поля боя. Источник Галерея |-|Энциклопедийный профиль= Ochimusha_Jap1.jpg|Японский профиль 4RyfOoLM8RU.jpg|Русский профиль |-|Старые энциклопедийные профили= |-|Официальные изображения= |-|Фанарты= Ochimusha1.jpg Очимуша(арт1).jpg|Автор: Koburatuisut 1499678370137.jpg|Армия секси зомби //Автор: Koburatuisut 1503512883549.jpg tumblr_orqi2n0O7p1v03hr5o1_500.png monster-A-Ochimusha-and-a-Jiangshi-652x1024.png f70704969b0e0364017ce23558323e97f99a531c_00.gif 1529618357683.jpg ECfs_qcU8AAQllX.jpg|Автор: Koburatuisut 1558488666213.png|Автор: lolwat97 Родственные виды * Зомби (основной вид) * Гуль * Джианг-ши * Мумия * Умертвие * Фараон * Очимуша Смотрите также * Вампирша * Проклятая мечница * Широхеби en:Ochimusha Категория:Мамоно Категория:Нежить Категория:Зомби Категория:Подвид Категория:Монстры Зипангу Категория:Кладбищенские монстры